


A new kind of Story

by Fangirl_with_an_OTP



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_with_an_OTP/pseuds/Fangirl_with_an_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherstiel... I have this fic on fanfiction.net too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning is Where the Pair Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Please review/comment!  
> I plan on writing more

Sherlock opened his eyes, at first everything was blurry his eyes soon focused. Where was he? He tried to think of the last thing he could remember, searching his mind palace. He remembered falling feeling free almost as if he was flying then he remembered hell.  
But hell didn't look like this hell was like prison this was woods, nothing more.  
He got up and he looked at the ground, perhaps he was dreaming. Ha dreaming in hell, how absurd.

 

He found a door, a wooden door. He thought about where he could be,when he was interrupted by a figure running towards him with a knife, it looked like a human but it had sharper teeth then one, so clearly it wasn't, Sherlock grabbed the creatures wrist twisting it until he heard a loud crunch as the monster dropped it's weapon Sherlock caught and as if by instinct put the knife up to the thing's throat.

"I need answers, where am I, and what are you,"

The, well whatever it was, laughed. "There's alot of stuff you didn't know about the world."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow "Oh really, like what."

"Monsters", it spat, "Like me."

"Ok then what kind of monster are you?" he questioned. "Wait don't tell me, vampire."

It laughed again leaning it's head back slightly. "Good doggy. Now let me tell you a secret, welcome to purgatory."  
The vampire then leaned forward causing the blade to go through its neck, slicing it's own head off.

Sherlock stepped back startled. Purgatory! was that were the door lead him to, and monsters were real to. He squeezed the knife that was still in his hand. "Kill or be killed, that sounds fun."

•••••

That day Sherlock didn't stop. He kept running he was looking for a place to rest he knew he couldn't just lean on a tree.  
He still had the dagger from earlier, he also had gathered tons of information. One monsters were real, two this was where they went when they died, and three there are still tons more on earth.  
Sherlock still wanted to know more.

Well until he came to the clearing.

At first he he felt relived, only to go back into battle mode as he was tackled to the ground, he opened his eyes to see what horrid monster was the attacker. But instead he only saw blue, it was a beautiful shade he hade to admit, it was like an ocean, no it was like sapphires. It took a few seconds for him to noticed that the brilliant blue shade belonged to someone's eyes, a mans.

"Y-you're human," the person stuttered.

"Are you?"

The other man shook his head, "My name is Castiel I was an angel of the lord."

Sherlock looked at Castiel, "Was?"

"Technically still am."

"Pleasure to meet you Castiel but uh, can I ask you a favor."

Castiel tilted his head a little bit to the side, "Yes?"

"Can you please get of of me."

"Sorry." Castiel got off of Sherlock awkwardly. Holding out a hand for the other man to get up with.

When Sherlock got up on his feet he brushed off his coat and scarf and shook Castiel's hand. "Name is Sherlock, Holmes."

Sherlock looked Castiel down making deductions left and right. Lonely, ashamed, curious, sad, loyal, different, broken, DEAD.

"You can stay in the clearing if.. If you want."

"That would be pleasant I suppose.." They kept staring at each other.

Sherlock broke the stare down. "Well  
if I am staying here might as well get comfortable."

It was an extremely awkward moment for the both of them.

"Would you like some tea, tea usually calms me down, how about some tea."

Castiel just nodded.  
Sherlock turned around and retraced his steps, "I think i saw some tea leaves around here earlier."


	2. Fire, Coconuts, and Angel Wings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked.. Some answers are given...

Sherlock and Cas made a fire for the tea, and sat down around it. Sherlock, much to Castiel's amazement, was very good at surviving. He had already gathered a decent amount of fire wood, and he also rolled logs from the nearby fallen tree beside the fire. 

"I'm very curious Sherlock how do you know to do all this stuff, I mean the tea leaves, the logs," he paused a moment smiling to himself, "I must say it's impressive, really."

Sherlock sighed, "I was in boy scouts when I was five."

Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Excuse me for asking, but how do you remember the little details. From my experience many humans can't even remember what the had for the morning meal." 

The other man rolled his eyes, "Well I assure you I am human, I'm just sharper then most."

"Oh I see..."

Comfortable silence broke out as each man sipped their tea.

Sherlock stopped stirring and poured some of the fresh boiling tea into one of the coconut shells they found in one of the trees. 

Purgatory really did have everything, though it was a forest it had many fruits from all sort of climate regions. In fact they were sitting under a coconut tree, by many vines of grapes. 

If you made the sky bluer, clear the dead trees, and maybe even mow the long dry grass, purgatory would make a great place to live. You never really were hungry and drinking was optional. Sherlock liked it. 

•••••   
"Why did you believe me?"  
Sherlock looked up from the fire, he had been thinking and Castiel had interrupted.  
"Pardon?"  
Castiel Wringed his hands nervously,   
"Why did you believe me when I told you about me being a-"

"An angel?" Sherlock now had his full attention on Castiel.

"Y-yes.." 

"Because they're beautiful." Wait did he really just say that! How absurd, he hardly knows this man and now he was calling something of his beautiful!?

Castiel tilted his head slightly to the left in confusion. Simply adorable. wait what! Fist the beautiful comment now this!? John must have really rubbed off on him.

"Y-your wings." Great now he was the one stuttering.

Castiel's eyes widened. Did Sherlock say something wrong? Usually he had John to help him with these things. 

"You can see them?" Castiel asked in a whisper. His hands were now shaking as he awaited the others reply.

"Yes they are large, very large might I add, and black pitch black, except if you look deep enough you can see the stars. It is as if you have taken the night sky and put it on back." 

Sherlock stared into Castiel's eyes, reading them. He seemed shocked, confused, scared, tired, and broken. 

"Sorry I-"

"Mr. Holmes you are very intelligent, very sharp, very quick man," looked directly into Sherlock's eyes, matching his gaze reading his soul, "Mr. Holmes, you are a brilliant human being." 

"You really think so.."

"I know so."

"How?"

"I'll show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please rate and review i really enjoy nice comments P.S Follow me on twitter: @superwholock155 and you can also find me on fanfiction.net


End file.
